familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Wils
'Algemene Informatie' Paul Wils is een nevenpersonage dat van 30 mei 2016 tot en met 5 april 2018 vertolkt wordt door Dries Vanhegen. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Paul is een 47-jarige man die getrouwd was met Celine Wils. Paul en Celine waren nog maar twee jaar getrouwd, voordien had Paul er al een huwelijk opzitten. Hij heeft een zwak voor alles dat blinkt. Volgens Mathias maakt Paul vaak seksistische opmerkingen en slaat hij graag eens op het achterste van zijn knappe vrouwelijke werkneemsters. In oktober 2017 komen we erachter dat Paul een affaire blijkt te hebben met een onbekende vrouw. In maart 2018 biecht Paul op dat hij en Celine aan het scheiden zijn, maar door de plotse dood van Paul werd de scheiding nooit officieel gemaakt. 'Beroepsleven' Paul is de CEO van 9House, een groot modebedrijf dat een deal sluit met VDB Fashion. Paul heeft de reputatie een geduchte zakenman te zijn met veel invloed in de modewereld. In januari 2017 wordt Simon Feyaerts zijn nieuwe rechterhand bij 9House. In april 2017 wordt duidelijk dat Paul naast zijn werkuren veel tijd doorbrengt op de golfbaan. In oktober 2017 vertelt Paul dat hij reeds 25 jaar in de business is. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 25= Paul is een oude bekende van June Van Damme, die hij al sinds haar vertrek bij Jet niet meer gehoord had. Hij is tevens de CEO van 9House, een bedrijf dat 10 keer groter is dan VDB Fashion. June spreekt met Paul af op restaurant en doet hem een voorstel 'dat hem zijn kop kan kosten'. Wanneer June erin slaagt permanent CEO te worden van VDB, licht ze Paul in en bespreken ze tijdens een zakenlunch de verdere stappen in verband met de samenwerking met 9House. Dankzij Hanne Van den Bossche komen ook Peter Van den Bossche en Veronique Van den Bossche te weten dat June geregeld afspreekt met Paul Wils op Fashion en dat voorspelt niet veel goeds. Wanneer ze te horen krijgen dat er een verkoopsovereenkomst op tafel ligt, haasten Peter en Veronique zich naar Fashion voor het te laat is. Zowel June als Paul hebben echter het contract al getekend en June legt de samenwerking uit. 9House zal namelijk de kleding van Fashion over het hele land verdelen. June triomfeert en Veronique moet toegeven dat dit een monsterdeal is. |-|26= Peter Van den Bossche ontdekt dat het contract met 9House een faillissement kan betekenen voor VDB Fashion. Hij, Veronique, Mathias, Trudy en Simon gaan rond de tafel zitten op zoek naar mogelijke oplossingen om het bedrijf te redden van een ondergang. Omdat Mathias Moelaert een oude kennis is van Paul Wils, de CEO van 9house, laten ze Wils komen naar Fashion. Die vertelt hen echter dat het contract al getekend is en ze er niets meer tegen kunnen doen. Lars De Wulf wordt hierdoor aangenomen als geldschieter en nieuwe CEO. Enkele maanden later worden Paul, zijn vrouw en nog andere zakenmensen uitgenodigd op het PR-evenement van VDB Fashion. Paul is enorm onder de indruk en wil het contract met Fahion vernieuwen. Hij geeft Lars de opdracht om een fotoshoot te doen van hem en Veronique Van den Bossche in plaats van een fotoshoot met echte modellen. De Van den Bossches zijn verrast wanneer ze ontdekken dat Simon na zijn ontslag bij VDB Fashion de nieuwe rechterhand van Paul Wils is bij 9House. Veronique en Lars zijn verbaasd als blijkt dat Paul dankzij hem het contract met VDB Fashion wilt verlengen. Peter wilt echter weten wat Simon van plan is. Uiteindelijk wordt duidelijk dat Simon zich niet zo snel gewonnen geeft en Paul Wils heel snel kan manipuleren. Veronique wil niet dat Simon nog één voet bij Fashion binnen zet en gaat onderhandelen met een concurrent van 9House, voor het geval het contract niet verlengd wordt. Wils komt dit te weten en stopt onmiddellijk de onderhandelingen. Door de zet van Veronique krijgt zij de schuld en blijft Simon buiten schot, al verdenkt Veronique hem ervan haar te spioneren. Voor Lars zit er niets anders op dan bij Simon te smeken om met Wils te praten en hem te overtuigen Fashion nog een kans te geven. Maar omdat Veronique haar ongelijk niet wil toegeven, besluit Lars op te stappen als CEO. Ook Veronique en Peter doen hun uiterste best om bij Simon op een goed blaadje te staan en dat werpt zijn vruchten af. Dankzij Simon wil Wils opnieuw rond de tafel zitten, maar wel met zowel Veronique als Lars. Lars keert op het nippertje terug en Wils gaat akkoord om het contract toch te verlengen. Maar hij eist een volledig nieuwe collectie, die bovendien op een week tijd klaar moet zijn. Simon verhuist ondertussen naar de kantoren van Fashion zodat hij het productieproces van dichtbij kan volgen. Hij geeft Hanne de nodige feedback over de eisen van Paul en mede dankzij de inbreng van Simon, is Paul enthousiast over de ontwerpen. Ondanks het enthousiasme, blijft Paul naar meer verlangen. Hij wil iets unieks in de collectie en Simon komt met het idee van een unisex-kledingstuk. Hanne en Rudi denken er anders over en maken een mannenrok. Paul is blij met dit idee, maar door de bemoeienissen van Simon - die liever zijn eigen idee uitgewerkt ziet - kiest Paul toch voor het unisex-idee. Lars kan zijn frustratie maar moeilijk verbergen, en zorgt er persoonlijk voor dat Paul toch nog van gedachte veranderd. Wils komt erachter dat er een verkeerde kleur is doorgegeven voor de productie van het nieuwe mantelpakje, hij gaat hiermee naar Fashion en confronteert Simon en Lars. Hij is razend en vertelt hen dat hij wil weten wie de fout gemaakt heeft. Simon gaat hiernaar opzoek. Hij ontdekt dat Hanne de fout maakte maar hij beslist om tegen iedereen te zwijgen dat zij de schuldige was. Simon kan Wils uiteindelijk overtuigen om zonder problemen de collectie te laten produceren met een vertraging van het mantelpakje. Maar een week later eist hij toch een schadevergoeding tot grote verbazing van iedereen, Simon inbegrepen. Paul komt met het idee om de VDB Holding over te kopen. Hij speelt een vuil spel door Veronique wijs te maken dat ze dan CEO mag worden. Niet verkopen wilt zeggen dat ze bij VDB met een schadeclaim zitten en er ontslagen zullen vallen. Wanneer hij ontdekt dat Paul de hele holding in de etalage wilt zetten en er dus niets van het bedrijf zal overblijven, beslist Simon de schuld op zich te nemen en zijn job bij 9House op te offeren voor Hanne en het bedrijf. Net op het moment dat de raad van het bestuur Wils wil vertellen dat ze verkopen stormt Simon binnen en vertelt dat hij de fout maakte. Wils is razend en ontslaat hem op staande voet. Lars komt erachter dat hij vader wordt. De moeder is Marie Devlieger. Na enkele intieme momenten beslist Lars hun relatie een kans te geven. Uiteindelijk kan hij haar overtuigen haar job in Londen op te zeggen en te solliciteren voor de oude job van Simon bij 9House. Ook Mieke blokt keihard voor de sollicitatieproef. Uiteindelijk beslist Wils om Marie aan te nemen aangezien zij meer ervaring heeft dan Mieke. |-|27= Marie heeft haar kindje verloren en breekt met Lars. Ze wil terug verhuizen naar Londen. Ze kan haar contract met Paul echter niet verbreken en moet nog zeker een jaar de job uitoefenen. Hierdoor moet ze samenwerken met Lars. Wanneer Marie opvangt dat VDB zaken wil gaan doen met Van Dyck, gaat ze met dit nieuws meteen naar Wils. Hij wil natuurlijk voorkomen dat VDB en Van Dyck in zee gaan. Daarom moet Marie een ander voorstel doen aan Lars, Veronique en Peter. Ninehouse en VDB gaan samen de wereldmarkt op. Lars ziet dit niet zitten, in tegenstelling tot Veronique. Wils wil koste wat kost dat VDB akkoord gaat met zijn project. Daarom moet Marie op Lars zijn gevoelens inspelen. Van Dyck wil ondertussen zijn bestelling verdubbelen. Lars roept de aandeelhouders bijeen om hen te overtuigen hierop in te gaan. Door Mathias komt Marie te weten dat de deal tussen VDB Fashion en Van Dyck nog niet rond is en licht Paul in. Wat later organiseert Lars een aandeelhoudersvergadering over de dubbele bestelling van Van Dyck. Peter en Mathias stemmen net als hem voor de bestelling, maar dat is buiten veronique gerekend. De volgende dag komt Wils met het voorstel om ook een dubbele bestelling te doen bij Fashion. Wils weet namelijk van de bestelling met Van Dyck via Marie. Lars speelt - tot grote ergernis van Veronique - gevaarlijke blufpoker tegen Paul Wils en aanvaardt het voorstel. Wils had dit niet verwacht, want hij speelde namelijk ook blufpoker tegen Lars. Nu zit 9house met een dubbele bestelling, want Lars is vastberaden dat Fashion op tijd zal kunnen leveren. Wils is razend op Marie dat zij dit niet zag aankomen, aangezien ze de ex van Lars is. Paul is niet tevreden over Marie en wilt dat VDB Fashion alsnog ingaat op zijn exclusiviteitsproject van eerder. Hij laat Marie de Van den Bossches voor de keuze stellen: exclusiviteit of 9House breekt volledig met VDB Fashion. Lars weigert het aanbod. Hij weet namelijk dat Paul, wat ze ook beslissen, niet met VDB zal breken. Dit schatte hij dan ook goed in, want Paul wil alsnog verder zaken doen met VDB. Lars treedt doortastend op naar Paul toe, maar dat blijft niet zonder gevolgen. Hij wilt Lars absoluut buiten als CEO van VDB en chanteert Marie - met nog onbekend chantagemateriaal - om klaar te spelen dat zij hiervoor zal zorgen. Wanneer Lars en Veronique elkaar zitten op te geilen in Lars' kantoor, worden de twee betrapt door Marie zonder dat ze het merken. Peter heeft Lars laten weten dat de inspectie bij Blokman kan doorgaan. Het verslag van de arbeidsinspectie bij producent Blokman is binnen bij VDB. Lars vreest dat VDB Fashion in de problemen zal komen door het negatief rapport. Lars en Veronique werken het nachtje door om VDB Fashion te redden. Ze ontdekken dat het inspectieverslag vervalst werd door een zekere Marco Bertels. Peter komt erachter dat Bertels dit deed in opdracht van Wils. Ondertussen heeft Marie het moeilijk met de hele situatie, maar Paul blijft haar chanteren. Veronique verdenkt Marie ervan haar mond voorbij te hebben gepraat tegen Paul. Lars en Veronique proberen te achterhalen wie hen een anonieme mail heeft gestuurd over hun affaire. Hoewel Marie van Veronique eist Lars in diskrediet te brengen, weet zij van geen mail af. Veronique wordt door Marie onder druk gezet om Lars ten val te brengen als CEO. Lars heeft het gevoel dat iemand hem een hak probeert te zetten wanneer iemand een mail naar Paul heeft gestuurd over verlaagde tarieven voor Van Dyck. Hij ontkent in alle toonaarden dat hij ook maar iets te maken heeft met de mail die naar Paul is verstuurd. Ondertussen ontvangt hij een nieuwe dreigmail. Peter en Mathias zijn teleurgesteld in Lars wanneer blijkt dat hij ook nog eens een vertrouwelijk contract van Van Dyck laat inkijken door Paul. Lars is er zeker van dat Paul achter de dreigmails zit en heeft een plan om de chantage van Paul te stoppen. Hij wilt hem confronteren met zijn eigen affaire. Lars laat foto's zien waar Wils zijn minnares kust, hij dreigt deze aan mevrouw Wils te tonen als de chantage niet meteen stopt. Wils excuseert zich de volgende dag bij Marie. De dreigmails blijken echter niet van Paul te komen. Wanneer Paul verneemt dat Mathias zijn aandelen van VDB verkocht heeft aan Lars, krijgt hij een idee. Niet veel later wordt Mathias benaderd door Paul, die hem de job van Marie aanbiedt. Maar Mathias gaat Lars persoonlijk vertellen dat hij het voorstel van Paul heeft geweigerd en kan hem zelfs overtuigen de strijdbijl tussen hen voorgoed te begraven, tot ergernis van Paul. Ondertussen wil Marie niet langer werken voor 9House, maar Paul blijft haar chanteren met haar geheim. Paul blijft vasthouden aan zijn onredelijke voorwaarden. Hij vindt de geproduceerde collectie van VDB Fashion niet goed en eist een nieuwe collectie tegen dezelfde deadline. Hierdoor zet Lars de samenwerking met 9House stop, aangezien hij een clausule heeft gevonden in het contract dat hij tegen Paul kan gebruiken. Paul is razend en dreigt Marie haar verleden aan de grote klok te hangen als ze niet snel iets doet om Lars op andere gedachten te brengen. Lars wilt weten wat er is gebeurd in Marie haar leven tijdens de periode als psychiater om haar uit de klauwen van Paul te redden. Op persoonlijk vlak kan Lars hem niet chanteren, aangezien hij zelf al de scheiding met zijn vrouw heeft ingezet. Ondertussen moet VDB Fashion door het stopzetten van de samenwerking met 9House haar collectie proberen kwijt te geraken aan een ander bedrijf. Paul wilt Marie haar geheim blootleggen aan de wereld. Volgens hem is Marie een moordenares die haar eigen moeder vergiftigd heeft met medicatie, waardoor ze wekenlang aftakelde tot ze uiteindelijk stierf. De volgende dag krijgt Lars van Marie verbijsterend nieuws te horen: Paul is dood. Hij werd 8 keer neergestoken, vermoedelijk met een keukenmes. Celine, Pauls echtgenote, werd vrijgelaten door de politie omdat ze op het moment van de moord bij een vriendin verbleef. Marie en Lars werden enige tijd aangehouden als hoofdverdachte, maar uiteindelijk gaat Celine zichzelf aangeven bij de politie, waarin ze volledig bekent Paul toch vermoord te hebben. 'Trivia' *Paul is geboren in het jaar 1969 en was dus 49 toen hij stierf. *Dries Vanhegen speelde tijdens het 21ste seizoen al eens mee in de soap, als de procureur in het proces tegen Rita Van den Bossche. *In het programma "Cathérine" liet acteur Dries Vanhegen al verschillende hints vallen dat zijn personage zou sterven. 'Quotes' Wils quote.jpg 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 25= Aflevering_5746-1.png Aflevering_5746-2.png Familie 5746 004 0.jpg Aflevering 5763-1.png Aflevering 5763-7.png 13433090 1082203445205768 4662271282525068858 o.jpg Familie afl5768 30.png Familie afl5768 34.png Familie afl5768 38.png Familie afl5768 40.png Familie afl5768 43.png Familie afl5768 44.png |-|26= S26 afl5771 021.png S26 afl5771 022.png Screenshot 2016-09-03-00-47-17.png Aflevering 5845-4.png Aflevering 5845-5.png Schermafdruk 2017-05-06 17.47.22.png Schermafdruk 2017-05-06 17.47.42.png Familie 5882 002.jpg Schermafdruk 2017-02-10 18.49.05.png Familie 5883 001.jpg Schermafdruk 2017-02-08 14.00.17.png Schermafdruk 2017-04-26 21.12.05.png Schermafdruk 2017-04-26 21.12.31.png Schermafdruk 2017-04-26 21.13.31.png Schermafdruk 2017-04-26 21.13.52.png Familie 5942 002-3.jpg Schermafdruk 2017-05-07 18.54.51.png Schermafdruk 2017-05-07 19.01.02.png Schermafdruk 2017-05-06 15.03.56.png Schermafdruk 2017-05-06 15.04.15.png |-|27= 2017-08-31 (1).png 2017-08-31 (3).png 2017-09-01 (5).png 2017-09-01 (2).png 2017-09-01 (3).png 2017-09-01 (4).png 2017-09-12 (10).png 2017-09-12 (11).png 2017-09-12 (21).png 2017-09-12 (22).png 2017-09-12 (24).png 2017-09-15 (6).png 2017-09-20 (26).png 2017-09-20 (27).png Familie_6008_002.jpg 2017-09-23 (16).png 2017-09-23 (17).png Familie 6017 extra 005.png 2017-10-19 (5).png 2017-10-19 (6).png 2017-10-31 (42).png Familie 6034 001.jpg 2017-10-31 (44).png Familie 6035 001.jpg 2017-11-01 (3).png 2018-02-20 (3).png 2018-02-20 (4).png Familie 6117 006.jpg Familie 6131 001.jpg 2018-03-14 (10).png 2018-03-14 (14).png 2018-03-14 (15).png 2018-03-14 (19).png Familie 6132 002.jpg Familie 6138 001.jpg Familie_6144_Wils.png Category:Personages Category:Vorige Nevenpersonages Category:Overleden Personages Category:Familie Wils